Instructions Not Included
by Rukie
Summary: Series of drabbles. Kinda like Gremlins.
1. Chapter 1

So, me and a friend were fooling around in our french immersion class (and, subsequently, speaking in english), when we started talking about Death Note and all the things that you could accidentally do if there was some rule or something that Ryuk forgot to write down or something. From that, the little christmas tree light that is our bright idea, sprang this series of one or two hundred word drabbles, which we like to call Instructions Not Included. With each chapter I post, we will add another rule, hopefully getting to at least ten. At that point, if we're getting good reviews, etc, we may continue.

Disclaimer: We in no way, shape, or form, own Death Note. -sob-

Enjoy.

Story written in association with Rinjii Rasheru and S.A., who, as of yet, does not have an account.

**Rule #1: Never feed your Death Note after midnight.**

"I told you, Light." Ryuk commented.

Light glared at him. Next to him, Ryuzaki, or L, shifted in his sleep. At least, Light thought he was asleep. He wasn't going to take the risk to check. He glanced nervously at the clock beside him. It was only just past midnight. Across the room, light from a streetlight filtered in through the window, landing on Light's desk, appropriated from his room at home to be brought to his and Ryuzaki's quarters. From here he could almost see the Death Note concealed inside.

Ryuk giggled. The sound was eerie, like hearing a person you thought dead laugh, high pitched and squeaky. "The compulsion gets stronger after midnight." He explained. "Haven't you ever heard the sayings? Don't feed this after midnight, don't do this after midnight..."

Light met his glare challengingly. "That wasn't included in the instructions, Ryuk." He hissed icily. The shinigami's only reply was another grin that seemed too wide for his face. As Light opened his mouth to speak again, Ryuzaki spoke.

"Did you say something, Light-kun?"

Light froze. "No. Nothing."

Next to him, Ryuzaki sat up, pulling the chain that connected the two out from under him, and shifting over to give Light more room.

"I'm sorry for these conditions." He commented. "But it is necessary, no? To clear your innocence."

Light nodded, forcing himself to look optomistic. "We have nothing to worry about." He replied. "I know I'm innocent. This is just a precaution. And the quarters don't bother me, as such. Sayu stayed in my room often enough when she was little. I've grown used to the feeling."

Ryuzaki gave him a considering look. "Staying in the same bed as another man doesn't affect you, Light-kun?"

Light coughed. "No. Not if it proves my innocence. Showering however, is a little awkward." (How come no one ever seems to question how they went to the bathroom/showered when they were connected...?)

L nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Well, we need to get some sleep, if we're to catch Kira anytime soon."

Light nodded. Ryuzaki slid back under the covers, turning his back to Light. He left his wrist above his head, allowing for more space between the two for the chain. A few moments later, his breathing slowed down to a steady pattern. Light glared at his back for a moment, before he too slowly slid between the covers, carefully keeping himself seperated from the other man. He faced the window, meeting Ryuk's grin with a glare, before returning to watching the clock. Could it really only be three minutes after twelve...?

--

Thanks for reading this. Please review, even though there's not much to comment on. Any ideas you may have for more rules, feel free to share. We like it when we can fit our reviewers opinions into stuff. Tah for now. Peace.

-Rukie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. I get nothing from this except abuse from CERTAIN BEST FRIENDS. -cough-Rinjii-cough- That's all.

Thanks go out to the people who read the first one. Not many, by the way. -pout- At least we got an alert.

**Rule #2: Read the label.**

Matsuda grumbled to himself as he pressed the button for the eleventh floor.

"I don't see why this couldn't have waited til morning." He mumbled.

Light had called him in the early hours of the morning to tell him that he had something for him to do, something important to the Kira case. Although slightly irritated at the hour, he had dragged himself out of bed, dressed, and headed to HQ. He hoped to suprise them all. He was a half hour early.

When he opened the conference room door, however, the room was empty. There were signs that Light had been here, though. A coffee cup sat on the table, beside an open notebook. He dumped his things in a chair and walked over. There was a list of criminals, their times of death, and the details of they died. It didn't click in Matsuda's sleep-fogged brain, however, that some of the deaths had not occured yet. He grinned.

"Light won't mind if I play a little joke on him. He probably needs the amusement..."

He dug around in his briefcase and pulled out a pen. In a cursive and flowery script, he signed his name below the name of the last criminal.

He then sat in a chair to wait for Light.

Forty five seconds later, Touta Matsuda died of a heart attack.

Moments later, Light entered the room, with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Well, that worked well."


End file.
